


Best is the None

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Sonnets and Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Depression, Melancholy, Multi, Pining, Poetry, Romance, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: An abstract poem about being in a dysfunctional relationship while dealing with depression.Originally posted on deviantArt in 2013





	Best is the None

                                                                                    Apathetic means naught things  
                                                                                    Blighted cold depreciation  
                                                                                    I'd be drowned if thoughts could care  
                                                                                    Disjointed is an adjective  
                                                                                    May it be or it be not  
                                                                                    And flowers couldn't bring the sun  
                                                                                    I don't care, and never will  
                                                                                    Leave because the cliff is steep  
                                                                                    Dead is dead, dead  
                                                                                    You're so sweet, but who am I?  
                                                                                    Soul is not a proper noun  
                                                                                    Bite away the chips and mold  
                                                                                    And I'll still be there, waiting  
                                                                                    Miserable is easy, simple  
                                                                                    It's my fault, so let's blame you  
                                                                                    And never fall into the light  
                                                                                    But follow them to ashes


End file.
